User blog:WraithOfWaffle/Battle Eleven: Nikita (La Femme Nikita) vs. Evelyn Salt (Salt)
Intro Hello I'm TheWetWaffle and welcome to my eleventh battle! Today we have two examples of femme fatales in fiction in action today! Nikita, the ex degenerate turned French spy and assassin for a secret government agency whose life seems to be getting worse and worse, vs. Evelyn Salt, the Russian agent under fire from American CIA agents questioning her actions in recent events but set to clear her name. Both of these women will enter combat but only one will leave as, THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR. The Warriors Nikita Nikita was just a normal teenage degenerate with a drug addiction, but one night her life changed. She tried to steal some drugs from a pharmacy owned by a friend's parents but after it goes wrong and she kills an officer of the law, she is sentenced to life behind bars. But after she is sent to prison, she is abducted and her death is faked. Her abductors are actually members of a shady French organization who seek out troubled youth to use in missions. She is given a choice by Bob, a well dressed man: fight as an assassin or be killed. She ends up choosing to be an assassin and is trained by former DSGE operative Amande, who teaches her the basics of being an assassin. Her "graduation mission" was to kill a diplomat in a restaurant who was heavily guarded. She is successful and begins her career as an agent, along with a relationship with her boyfriend Marco, who knows little of her past. She lives her life with her now fiance Marco and they even get engaged. Bob congratulates them by giving them by plane tickets to Venice, Italy. Sadly for Nikita though, her happiness is shattered when she is give an assignment though, to snipe a woman with a Steyr AUG A1. She does the job, but heavily regrets it. She continues being an agent but when she steals documents from an embassy, everything goes wrong. She requires the help of Victor "The Cleaner" a brutal hitman who must help Nikita dipose of any evidence. Sadly though he is killed in a shootout. Worse though, Marco finds out about Nikita's double life and asks her what she will do next. She appears to have abandoned the agency and her life, leaving Marco and Bob in the dust. Marco and Bob have a discussion about her, saying they will miss her. Evelyn Salt Evelyn Salt is a trained CIA operative who's parents were killed when she was young. Born in Russia, she was moved to the US by the Russians and would later kill the President. During an interview with her former instructor, Vassily Orlov, Vassily claimed that Salt was a spy. She claimed otherwise and went under quarrantine in the CIA building. She easily managed to escape and went to her house where she found her husband, an expert on spiders, had been taken. She retrieved some venom from the spiders and put them in her bullets. The CIA came to her apartment and she escaped. After engaging in a firefight with the police, she escaped and met with Vassily. She was sent to kill the Russian President and at a meeting, launched charges beneath the president and shot him at point blank range. She was taken captive and her partner, Ted Winters, screamed at her. The Russians broke her out and she went to their base. Her husband however was shot and killed and she killed Vassily as well as other Russians. She met up with a fellow member and they both disguised themself as federal agents and waited for the President to pass through the building, (The Pentagon.). Her partner shot at the president and used bombs strapped to his chest to kill several guards. The President was sent to the bunker with Ted Winters and several other Federal agents. Ted shot many of the guards and told the president he was the Russian agent and wanted the nuclear launch code to send missiles to the Middle East. Salt came to try and help, but Winters saw on the tv, that the Russian President was alive and was in a state of paralysis due to spider posion in the bullets. The two engaged in a fight. Salt stopped him and stopped the launch. When the other federal agents came to rescue the president, Winters claimed that Salt started the launch and they arrested her. Salt killed Winters and was sent to a helicopter with the head of the CIA. She convinced him she was innocent and escaped. Weapons Nikita Switchblade= *6 Inch Blade *Concealable *Spring loaded mechanism |-| Desert Eagle Mk. I= *.357 Magnum *9 Rounds *Range: 50 Meters *Semi Auto *Heavy Recoil |-| LaFrance Specialities M16K= *5.56x45mm NATO *30 Rounds *Concealable *5.25 Pounds *Clone of the M16 Rifle Series *Other stats unknown |-| Steyr AUG A1= *5.56x45mm NATO *30 Rounds *7.9 Pounds *680-750 RPM *300-2,700 Meters of Range *Scoped and Suppressed |-| Gallery= Switchblade.jpeg|Switchblade Desert Eagle 2.jpg|Desert Eagle Mk. 1 LafranceM16K.jpg|LaFrance Specialties M16K NikitaAUG.jpg|Steyr AUG A1 with a Suppressor and Scope Evelyn Salt Combat Knife= *8 Inch Blade *4 Inch Handle *12 Inches in Total |-| SIG Sauer P229= *9x19 Parabellum *15 Rounds *2 Pounds *Compact |-| SIG P556 SWAT= *30 Rounds *5.56x45mm NATO *8.2 Pounds *Full Auto |-| G36C= *30 Rounds *5.56x45mm NATO *6.2 Pounds *750 RPM *Range: 800m |-| Gallery= KA-BAR combat knife.jpg|Combat Knife SIGSauerP229.jpg|SIG Sauer P229 SIGSG556.jpg|SIG P556 SWAT G36C.jpg|G36C X Factors Explainations *While Salt's training is certainly impressive, Nikita's is probably more rigorous. She was trained to be a sleeper agent and an assassin. Her handler was a DSGE operative, which is certainly impressive. *Both of these woman rate evenly on brutality. Neither are guns blazing, kill everyone kind of people, just people trying to survive. *Nikita isn't the kind of person to seek out to kill, she just works on contracts she's been given. Salt on the other hand kills on her own time, not as her job. *Nikita is pretty new at being a spy, so she isn't that experienced in being an agent. Salt on the other hand is the older of the two, signalling that she has been in combat for a longer time. *Nikita is supplied from her agency, Salt on the other hand is wanted by the CIA making it hard for her to get basic supplies. *Both can handle guns with relative ease, but since Nikita seems to handle guns with more recoil, I find that she gets the edge. *Nikita is in her late teens to early 20s, making her the younger and smaller of the two. She is lighter on her feet and able to run around more in combat. Edges Melee= While the Switchblade will be a surprise with concealabilty on it's side, it doesn't match up to the Combat Knife. The Combat Knife's longer and fatter blade will leave bigger wounds in Nikita and with wounds, bigger is better if you're not on the receiving end. Edge: Evelyn Salt |-| Pistol= I hate the Desert Eagle, as it lacks any real benefits outside its .357 round. It's heavy, has high recoil, isn't practical outside point blank range, and even in the hands of Nikita, just doesn't sit well with me. The P229 is accurate, light, and has more rounds despite being weaker. Edge: Evelyn Salt |-| Rifle 1= Both of these concealable rifles are good in close to mid range fights and are actually pretty similar. Both shoot the same round and have 30 round magazines. But in the case of the M16K, it's 3 pounds lighter, which can make the smaller Nikita run for a longer time. Edge: Nikita |-| Rifle 2= I love both of these rifles with all my heart. The G36C is concealable, accurate, and has a decent range but the AUG is better with it's attachments. The scope and suppressor will allow Nikita to snipe Salt silently with precision on her her scope and silencer. Edge: Nikita |-| Next Battle Poll What battle would you like to see next? Big Smile Lee (Sleeping Dogs) vs. Black Mask (DC Comics) Frank Lucas vs. John Gotti Tony's Gang (Rumble in the Bronx) vs. Lao Che Gang (Temple of Doom) Notes *Voting will end on June 7, 2014. *The setting will be a hotel in France. Salt is on the run and Nikita's agency has sent a contact for her to kill her. However, Salt isn't going down without a fight an chaos ensues. *The battle will be one on one. *Votes that are poor, lack good spelling, are one sentence, one worded, or are just crap will not count. Battle Paris, France A series of cold, metalic clinks and clanks are heard on the roof of a Paris hotel. Slowly and precisely the feminine figure assembling the gun puts a mag into the gun. Her name is Nikita, a new but deadly French assassin with skill. She rests her hand on the foregrip and aims the AUG at her target, some Russian wanted for some crime. Meanwhile, her target wasn't just an ordinary target, it was Evelyn Salt. She had fled to France from men trying to capture her and needed to move quick, as she knew killers would be sent after her. But she didn't expect the bullet whizzing through her hotel room. She ducks for cover behind a couch and looks for her bag. "Merde," (Damn,) Nikita mutters "comment ai-je manque?" (how did I miss that?) Nikita opens fire with her AUG, destroying the windows of Salt's hotel room and plaguing the room with holes. Salt meanwhile found her bag, opened it, and took out a G36C. She peeks out the room, spotting the reflection of Nikita's scope, and lays fire. The bullets surprise Nikita, and frighten her slightly. She lays down a few more shots and reloads. After she looks through the scope again she see Salt running out her room, with her bag, into the hall. Nikita runs too, grabbing her M16K, Desert Eagle, and Switchblade. Salt presses the button to call the elevator to the lobby, hoping to steal a vehicle and drive away. She enters the elevator and goes to the lobby. She runs into the lobby and sees a woman with short hair in her early teens to late twenties. She takes out and M16K from her coat and opens fire, causing civilians to run in a scurry. Salt manages to run to a corner and take out a rifle of her own, her SIG P556 SWAT. Nikita also takes cover behind a pillar. She lays fire to the woman, barely scathing her. Salt grabs her wound in pain and fires off a few more shots in Nikita's direction, also hitting her. Salt drops her rifle and retreats, Nikita following her. Salt opens the doors to the hotel kitchen and slams them. She hides behind the door, P229 in hand, and waits for it to open. Nikita walks through, rifle ready but feels a cold barrel of a gun behind her. "Положите вашу пистолет" (Put your gun down) Salt says to her. Nikita follows her command and drops her M16K. But she elbows Salt in the face, forcing her to drop her gun, and takes out her switchblade, trying to stab her. Salt takes out her own knife and slashes back at her foe. Salt manages to make a mark on Nikita's cheek and slashes at her abdomen but gets the switchblade jammed in her arm in the process. The bloodied switchblade and Nikita falls down but not out Salt picks up her P229 and fires but Nikita manages to run out of the kitchen into a back alley with her switchblade. Salt picks up her knife and loads a new clip into her P229. Salt opens the door to the back alley. It's a rainy day, the clouds from earlier were an omen for the day. Salt looks behind her and sees Nikita charging at her with her blade, she pushes her away and forces her to drop her knife and kicks it into a pile of trash. Salt, with her good arm, tries to push Nikita away and get a clear shot with her P229 but drops that too. So she kicks her across the alley and jams her Combat Knife into her shoulder. But Nikita knew she had one last ace up her sleeve. She takes out her Desert Eagle from her holster and fires. One. Two. Three. Three shots enter Salt's abdomen as she falls to the ground. She looks in fear and begs for mercy as Nikita pointed the gun at her face, wobbling from the pain. She pulls the trigger, and everything goes black to Salt. WINNER: NIKITA Expert's Opinion Nikita managed to win thanks to her superior firearms and took the important X Factors. While she was less experienced, she had the logistics, training, and marksmanship to compensate. Her M16K was lighter, her AUG had more modifications, and while it didn't get the edge, her Switchblade was concealable. Salt was experienced, but had isssues with only her pistol and knife getting the edge. Nikita is the deadliest warrior. Next Time... Next time, two of fictions top disfigured criminal bosses meet face to face in this confrontation. Black Mask, one of the deadliest foes of Batman, will go toe-to-toe with Big Smile Lee, the Hong Kong Triad who believes he is destined to become the chairman of the Sun On Yee. Next time, we will find out who is, THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR! Category:Blog posts